falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sombar1/GNR 15
Hey, hey, hey! Look who's back! One more day living! Although I can't complain. I used to have to deal with Muties, now all I have to deal with is taxes. I prefer the muties. Ha, ha, children! Guess who's come back to town! That's right, it's little ol' Hunter, picking off everyone, raider to savior alike. This time our babe with a mean aim was spotted with her sights down a little stretch of road, her rifle just peeking out of the side of an old, rusted out barn. The road has been a hotspot for travelers recently, and more and more people are walking that path. So what's she do? Well, the Hunter has set up a sort of a travel tax, so to speak. You walk those roads, you pay ten caps. Girl wants to make a living. And what happens if you pass by her little hat in the middle of the road with a sign overhead pointing it out? Well, you lose your hat. And your head. And your dough. So you might want to scronge together ten caps for our measly little trip up the road. Travelers walking the roads have reported a funny little cult springing up in the ruins of Old Olney, you know the place. Where the great Deathclaw once roamed, and now it's just a shadow, burning away in the wasteland. Well, these cult followers believe that the Deathclaws were messengers of the Shadow Gods of Scerch and Plegue. The Deathclaws, or so they say, were meant to cleanse the world of the impurities of society, and apparently they failed, and are being sent off to the West to help out there. The fact of the matter is, what if these guys start thinking theey're messengers themselves, and starting cleaning us out? Not that I'm worried. I just saw a platoon of Rivet Rangers with twenty strong men, all marching past my bunker and waving. Brought a smile to my face, I must say. Down south, right below the borders of the Capitalist State, the cities of Mananas and Lurk Loungers sit in silence, watching the night. Word is, their people have been dragged off into the night, and right over the horizon they hear their screams of pain and hell. No one knows what takes them, but one local called them, "The Great Yellow Demons." We don't know what they are, but they're strong, big, and oddly enough silent and stealthy enough not to be caught. Small towns be warned! The slavers from Paradise Falls are cutting down on the citizens that live outside any big town borders, and are picking up their activities to match their recent increased status quo from the constant demand of slaves for the Remnants and the Capitalists. That means they're targeting towns such as Riverbed, Lurkinsville, Arefu, and Big Town, not backing down without a fight. And they're not the only ones. Big predators, such as Super Mutants, Radscorpions, Yao Guais, and the occasional Deathclaw, are now targeting these towns. Who will win the fight? Who knows? But I really hope it's the good guys. Today's broadcast was brought to you by the Canterbury Carriers, carrying your goods to you whenever you want them. Category:Blog posts